Pokemon Emerald
Pokémon Emerald Version (Japanese: ポケットモンスター　エメラルド Pocket Monsters Emerald) is a sister game to Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, and is the fifth and final Generation III main series game. Like its predecessor, Pokémon Crystal, it added many features not present in the earlier paired versions. It was the second highest selling video game of 2005 in North America. It was also the third best-selling game for the Game Boy Advance, losing to its two predecessors, Ruby and Sapphire and FireRed and LeafGreen. Contents hide 1 Changes from Ruby and Sapphire 1.1 Aesthetic changes 1.2 Storyline changes 1.3 Gameplay changes 1.4 Character changes 1.5 Area additions 1.6 Missing Pokémon 2 Compatibility 3 Reception 4 Trivia 5 See also Changes from Ruby and Sapphire Aesthetic changes Brendan and May have slight outfit changes. Vigoroth are in place of Machoke (though the cries are not changed due to an oversight) moving boxes into Brendan's or May's house, while Zigzagoon is in place of Poochyena chasing Professor Birch. Similarly, the first Pokémon Trainer fought aside from the rival has a Poochyena. Pokémon sprites are animated for the first time since Pokémon Crystal and this feature was defined as standard for the main series Pokémon games. Every Gym has received at least a slight reorganization, with some Gyms receiving a complete overhaul in their design. The color of the Champion room at the Elite Four changed from pink to green. The legendary Pokémon battle intros include a different animation before moving into the battle scene. This animation involves, for the weather trio, their body pattern, or for the legendary golems, their eye pattern. Storyline changes Both Team Magma and Team Aqua are featured as the villainous teams, each stirring trouble at different stages in the game. The objective of each team, to awaken Groudon and Kyogre, respectively, is eventually fulfilled. Rayquaza is prominent plot-wise, awakened in order to stop the destructive battle between Groudon and Kyogre. It is the one out of the four ancient Pokémon that can be captured prior to the Elite Four challenge, while still at the same place and on the same high level as in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire. Gameplay changes Groudon and Kyogre are captured at new locations and on higher levels. The fleeing Pokémon across Hoenn, Latias or Latios, can be selected right after beating the Elite Four. The one that is not selected is available on Southern Island, requiring the promotional Eon Ticket. The Regis' puzzles are somewhat different, though the same in principle. Wireless linking with Union Room, as in Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. Tag battles are available outside link-cable battling. Featured in the Battle Tower with a computer player (or, using the Wireless Adapter, a human player), as well as at the Space Center stage of the game, battling alongside Steven. Double battles are more common as different Trainers can team up. Gym Leaders may be rebattled in Double battles, with new Pokémon on their teams that are not regularly found in Hoenn. The Trainer's Eyes is replaced by Match Call, which integrated a calling system similar to the PokéGear cellphone. Chikorita, Cyndaquil, or Totodile may be acquired from Professor Birch after catching every Pokémon in the Hoenn Dex. Deoxys is in its Speed Forme. New map effects for abilities. New item list for Pickup; Pokémon picks up item based on Pokémon's level. Abilities have a role in breeding as Magma Armor and Flame Body hurry up the hatching process if a Pokémon which has them is in the party. Passing-down natures with Everstone when breeding Pokémon. Raise happiness and lower effort values with certain berries. The Mystery Gift option of the Wireless Adapter primarily replaces the Mystery Events option of the e-Reader. The Enigma Berry is thus obtained through Mystery Gift, unlike in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire. Mystery Events are absent from the English version of the game. Pokémon Contests are all held in Lilycove City. Character changes Contest Lady, Quiz Lady, or Favor Lady in Lilycove Pokémon Center. New move tutors added, including most of the ones in Pokémon FireRed and Pokémon LeafGreen (all but Frenzy Plant, Blast Burn and Hydro Cannon), along with 15 others that teach moves previously acquired through Generation II TMs. A new Gym Leader in the Sootopolis Gym, Juan. A new Pokémon Champion, Wallace. Steven appears in Meteor Falls after the Elite Four challenge, with all of his Pokémon at exactly 20 levels higher than in Ruby and Sapphire. Scott, a new character introduced in Emerald, will meet the player numerous times throughout the game, ultimately inviting the player to the Battle Frontier. Area additions The fossils (Root Fossil, Claw Fossil) in the desert are now found in a short-lived tower called Mirage Tower that sinks into the ground once a fossil is chosen. However, the other fossil can now be acquired after the Elite Four challenge. Battle Tents replace Pokémon Contest Halls in Verdanturf Town, Fallarbor Town and Slateport City. A new battle area, Trainer Hill, which is similar to Trainer Tower found in FireRed and LeafGreen. Features e-Reader compatibility in the Japanese version. Another new battle area, the Battle Frontier, an expansion of the existing Battle Tower. New areas within the Safari Zone and Desert Underpass, introducing 17 Pokémon native to Johto and Kanto. Terra Cave and Marine Cave, accessible only after defeating Elite Four, are home to Groudon and Kyogre, respectively. The caves are not fixed to one location, and in order to track them it is necessary to investigate the unusual patterns concluded by the Weather Institute. Navel Rock, where Lugia and Ho-Oh appear, as well as Birth Island, where Deoxys appears, can be reached in the same way as in Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. Mew appears on Faraway Island, an island that is located remote from Hoenn. Reaching the island requires a special promotional item, the Old Sea Map. Altering Cave added, as in the one found in Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. Wireless minigame house added to Mossdeep City, as in Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. Utilizing GameShark, players can find hidden music in the games, including music originally used in Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal. Missing Pokémon These Hoenn Dex Pokémon are missing from Emerald and must be traded to the game from another Generation III game. Missing Pokémon 283 Surskit Bug Water RS 284 Masquerain Bug Flying RS 307 Meditite Fighting Psychic RS 308 Medicham Fighting Psychic RS 315 Roselia Grass Poison RS 335 Zangoose Normal R 337 Lunatone Rock Psychic S Compatibility Emerald maintained the same levels of compatibility as its companion games Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire and Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. Trading between each of these games is possible, but not with games from Generations I and II. This utilizes the traditional link cable, or alternatively, the GBA Wireless Adapter like in FireRed and LeafGreen. While Emerald cannot trade directly with the Generation IV games Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, a player's Pokémon may be permanently transferred via Pal Park, and some of the Generation II Pokémon introduced into the Hoenn Safari Zone extension can be found using the dual-slot mode. Reception Most reviews criticized Emerald for being too similar to Ruby and Sapphire, with Game Informer stating that "there simply aren't enough changes to make this a must-buy", 1. However, in its own right it was praised as being "the best Pokémon RPG to date" 2. Emerald received an average score of 76% on Metacritic, the lowest average score on the site for a main series Pokémon title. Trivia Interestingly, Groudon and Kyogre appear in Fiore after the game's ending. The two seem to have been hurt in a battle, which could have taken place in Hoenn. Pokémon Emerald, along with Ruby and Sapphire, are the same colors as Green, Red, and Blue, the first generation games. Like previous games, Emerald has a cloning glitch that allows players to make multiple copies of Pokémon and items only available once. The game uses a faulty implementation of the pseudorandom number generator used in Generation III and IV games, which allows literally identical personality values for a Pokémon even after multiple resets. The game neglects to reseed the PRNG on startup (only doing so when the adventure is begun), which means that the personality values of an encountered Pokémon follow a predictable sequence once the seed is found and/or forced. See this article for more detailed info. Pokémon Emerald and Pokémon Platinum, two relatively modern games in two generations that were not released with the main games, both feature an overall change in climate, star a legendary Pokémon that was not the star of either main games, and added a Battle Frontier. The tune that plays after catching a Pokémon (as well as the spark effect that occurs before said tune plays) was taken from FireRed and LeafGreen, which have a catch tune based on that of Red and Green, rather than its predecessors, Ruby and Sapphire, which have a catch tune based on that of Gold and Silver (i.e. theirs is the same as the tune that plays after a Pokémon evolves) and did not have the spark effect. The tune did not carry over to Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, which went back to using a version of catch tune used in Ruby and Sapphire. However, the spark effect that occurs before the catch tune plays in FireRed, LeafGreen, and Emerald did carry over to Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum.